<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready, Steady by MistressOfLions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675309">Ready, Steady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions'>MistressOfLions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The crystal changes some of those who use it's power, Nyx finds this out first hand. Good thing for him Regis is more than will to help deal with these changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready, Steady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shower was freezing as Nyx scrubbed himself clean, the water did little to help the feeling of arousal that was settled in the pit of his belly. He gave a whimper as he felt another rush of wet heat run down his thighs. A sharp contrast to the biting cold of the water.</p><p>His cock twitched against his belly, reaching a hand down, he curled his fingers around the hard flesh before giving a slow pull from root to tip, his breath coming out in short huffs as pleasure sparked through his body. He ran his thumb over the tip, pressing the digit against the the leaking slit, but it did little to relieve the pressure the was building, like a string being pulled taut, but never snapping with that delicious feeling Nyx craved.</p><p>His cock slapped wetly against as he jerked his hand away. Frustration licking it's way through him with the lack of release. Ever since he took in the Kings' magic, as part of the Kingsglaive ceremony, he's woken hard, and to his horror <em>wet, </em>and much to his annoyance stroking his cock brought him no closer to climax than when he first woke.</p><p>Turning away from the spray of water and yanking the curtain open and leaning over, elbows on the ground outside the tub, uncaring of the water that sloshed to the floor. Practically ripping the door off the  bathroom sink, and grabbing at the box he had in there and yanking the box closer to the tub to rummage through it, he quickly found what he was looking for, a thick, blue colored toy, dotted in ridges and bumps. Scrambling back into the shower, he quickly adjusted knobs, the water heating up.</p><p>Turning around he suctioned the toy to the slanted back of the tub, spinning around on hands and knees he sunk down on the toy. Normally this toy would make him do some prep, but now his body, wet and open by whatever the crystal had done, took the toy with ease. He moaned long and low at the sensation.</p><p>Panting he worked himself onto the toy, chest flushed and hair plastered to his face with water, but the feeling of finally being full had him more focused on the thrusts of his hips. Mewling as he felt his peak draw closer, and with it his movements became unsteady and sloppy. Not even four thrusts and he felt as his balls began draw up and his belly, and without warning he tumbled over the edge.</p><hr/><p>A week later he stood at attention to the left and just behind the King, the council meeting dragging on for hours as the council members squabbled. Rolling his eyes at the current topic of discussion, <em>only another half hour and then I'm off duty</em>, he thought to himself. He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a growl. A shot of pleasure racing up his spine as the King stood, eyes dark with annoyance.</p><p>"I do believe that that is enough for one day. You are all dismissed. We will continue this tomorrow." Watching the council members stand and give low bows to the King, he was shocked when even the King's shield left the room, leaving only the two of them.</p><p>"Majesty? Is everything alright?" Nyx questioned.</p><p>"I feel as though I should be the one asking you that, young Ulric."</p><p>Regis turned turned to him, and Nyx felt himself begin to grow wet when those green eyes stared at him. Biting his lip Nyx squirmed under the intense scrutiny, "I'm doing well, Majesty." </p><p>Humming thoughtfully, ran his eyes over the black clad form in front of him, "Allow me to inform you of something. In a way the crystal binds not only you to it but also to me. So I can make a few guesses to what <em>ails</em> you."</p><p>Nyx felt heat crawl it's way up to his cheeks, as the King's words sink in. He breath hitched when the King took a step towards him. Looking into the taller man's eyes he watched as his pupils bloomed, eating away at the green of his eyes. He flinched when Regis raised a hand towards his face, but he made no move to touch Nyx. "There are certain cases," he spoke, "When the crystal feels the desire of the current ruler, for a person, it might create certain changes in that person."</p><p>"And what happens to that person?"</p><p>"Well something will only happen, should the feelings be reciprocated. If there are no feelings on the other end, the crystal will not make them suddenly appear."</p><p>His breath was coming out in short puffs, and he shifted as he felt slick gather more abundantly, "What type of changes, Majesty?"</p><p>Nyx felt as if his heart stopped when Regis cupped his jaw, tilting his head, "I'm sure you already know," he said, leaning down to brush his lips against the glaive's</p><p>Nyx whined at the words and touch, feeling himself grown hard. He stiffened when he heard Regis' next words whispered into his ear, arousal running through his veins "I think by now, you're probably wet enough, that I could slide into you with no issues,"</p><p>Sputtering Nyx tried to speak, but Regis beat him to it, "I will not coerce you. Should you decide to say no, you will not be punished, but should you say yes," he trailed off, "Well I'm sure we could both think of something we could do."</p><p>Blinking owlishly at the King, Regis watched as different emotions played across the other's face. Outstretching his hands, he grasped at the King's jacket lapels. Pulling him down he crushed their lips together, and nipped at the taller man's lips, seeking entrance so he could tangle their tongues together. He felt as the other smirked, and gave a gasp as the King opened his mouth and immediately entered his own, his tongue sliding against his, and he purred as he ran his tongue across Nyx's palate before returning to intetwine tongues again.</p><p>He panted when Regis broke the kiss to tear open the collar of his uniform so his mouth could trace the skin of his throat. He moaned when when he bit at his pulse, laving his tongue across after to soothe the reddening skin before sucking a mark just under his chin, <em>no way to hide that one</em>, he thought giddily. He arched his back and groaned when he felt Regis' hand slide past the jacket and under his shirt, only to continue it's path until it slipped under the waist of his pants, to cup the globes of his ass.</p><p>Putting pressure on Nyx's knee with his other hand he urged him to wrap the leg around his waist, and when he did, he was rewarded with Regis running the tips of his other hands fingers through the slick to prod at his entrance. Nyx sighed when he felt those fingers enter him before starting to thrust themselves, Nyx let out little gasps and whines as Regis stretched him. He squirmed trying to get closer to the feeling, wanting more and more, fingers grasping and clawing at his shoulders trying to pull him closer, his hips thrust against Regis' thigh and it wasn't long before Nyx stiffened as he reached his peak. His channel clenching around the three fingers still buried inside him, and not stopping from massaging his prostate.</p><p>When Nyx slumped against his chest Regis laughed before picking him up and spinning to to lay him out on the large oak table. Leaning over the younger male and pressing his lips just beneath his ears he spoke, "Would you like me to stop?"</p><p>Nyx shook his head, eyes hazing from his recent orgasm, "Fill me. I want to be full with you," he whispered. Regis smiled before descending on the smaller male. More than ready to do as he requested.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>